Nova And Sparx Sing: Anything You can Do
by roxan1930
Summary: Nova and Sparx have been arguing over who is better for hours so Otto gives them the idea to sing Anything You Can Do to solve it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG or the song.**

**Nova And Sparx Sing: Anything You can Do**

"Admit it, Sparky! I'm much better then you!" Nova screamed in Sparx's face.

"Ha! In your dreams, doll-face! You can never beat my awesomeness!" the red monkey yelled back.

In the background Chiro, Antauri, Gibson, Otto and Jinmay had been watching the fight going on for three hours.

"How did it come to this during just a simple video game?" Chiro asked.

"No idea." the other four simply answered, shrugging.

That was when Otto got an idea.

"Hey! I know how to solve this!" he yelled and everyone including the red and yellow monkeys looked curiously over at him.

"What, Otto?" Nova asked.

"Singing!" Otto cheered and at that everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Crazy green monkey who's not making sense here say what?" Sparx asked.

"I know a great song that fits this!" Otto explained.

"Well, I don't mind singing as long as I can whoop a certain monkey's butt." Nova growled.

"Oh, _I'm_ the one who is gonna whoop _your_ butt! Brain Strain, give me a mic!" Sparx yelled and even thought Gibson was annoyed by the nickname, he still tossed a microphone over at his brother.

"Antauri! Mic! Now!" Nova yelled and just like Gibson had down Antauri grabbed a mic and tossed it over to Nova.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Jinmay whispered to Otto.

"Nope but it will make a great show." Otto simply replied as he sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn and some cans of soda.

Shrugging the others went to sit on the couch too with popcorn and soda of their own and went to enjoy the show.

That was when the music started and Nova began singing.

_Nova: Anything you can do, I can do better...I can do anything better than you_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can, yes, I can_

_Sparx: Anything you can be, I can be greater...Sooner or later I'm greater than you_

_Nova: No, you're not_

_Sparx: Yes, I am_

_Nova: No, you're not_

_Sparx: Yes, I am_

_Nova: No, you're not_

_Sparx: Yes, I am, yes I am_

_Sparx: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge _

_Nova: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow _

_Sparx: I can live on bread and cheese_

_Nova: And only on that?_

_Sparx: Yes_

_Nova: So can a rat (no offense Master Splinter)_

_Sparx: Any note you can reach I can go higher_

_Nova: I can sing anything higher than you_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can_

_Nova: Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper...I can buy anything cheaper than you_

_Sparx: Fifty cents_

_Nova: Forty cents_

_Sparx: Thirty cents_

_Nova: Twenty cents_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can, yes, I can_

_Sparx: Anything you can say I can say softer_

_Nova: I can say anything softer than you_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can, yes, I can_

_Sparx: I can drink my soda faster than Yoda_

_Nova: I can do it quicker and get really sicker (really bad too)_

_Sparx: I can open any safe _

_Nova: Without being caught?_

_Sparx: Sure_

_Nova: That's what I thought you crook _

_Sparx: Any note you can hold I can hold longer_

_Nova: I can hold any note longer than you_

_Sparx: No, yooouuu can't_

_Nova: Yes, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII can_

_Sparx: No, yoooooooouuuuuu can't_

_Nova: Yes, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III can_

_Sparx: No, yoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can, yes, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII can_

_Sparx: Yes, you caaaaannnnn_

_Nova: Anything you can wear, I can wear better...In what you wear I'd look better than you_

_Sparx: In my coat_

_Nova: In your vest_

_Sparx: In my shoes_

_Nova: In your hat_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can, yes, I can_

_Sparx: Anything you can say I can say faster_

_Nova: I can say anything faster than you_

_Sparx: __Noyoucan't_

_Nova: __YesIcan_

_Sparx: __Noyoucan't_

_Nova: __YesIcan_

_Sparx: __Noyoucan't_

_Nova: __YesIcan_

_Sparx: __Noyoucan't_

_Nova: YesIcan_

_Sparx: I can jump a hurdle_

_Nova: I can wear a girdle_

_Sparx: I can knit a sweater _

_Nova: I can fill it better _

_Sparx: I can do most anything_

_Nova: Can you bake a pie?_

_Sparx: No_

_Nova: Haha I can_

_Sparx: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter_

_Nova: I can sing anything sweeter than you_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Oh, yes, I can_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can_

_Sparx: No, you can't, __can't__**, **__can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can, __can__**, **__can_

_Sparx: No, you can't_

_Nova: Yes, I can_

When the two monkeys finished the song they both collapsed onto the floor, trying to catch their breath while their little audience started clapping with huge grins on their faces.

Catching their breath Nova and Sparx stood up and bowed for them before Sparx asked "Well, who's the better monkey?"

After a moment of silence he was shocked when Chiro, Antauri, Gibson, Otto and Jinmay all answered "Nova!"

"HA! IN YOUR FACE, SPARKY!" Nova bellowed and started laughing like a maniac before running out of the room.

"NOOOOOO!" Sparx cried dramatically and then fainted.

Uhm… I have learned to make a new cake. Who want's to try a piece?" Jinmay asked, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"I do." rest of the remaining conscious people or monkeys in the room said and off they went to the kitchen.

**The End**

**Hey! I just couldn't resist so just please review and read my other stories! Bye! *waves***


End file.
